Chains of Destiny
by hayleyneko
Summary: Hogwarts welcomes Elina Springfield, an orphaned shy young witch whose parents disappeared one day like air. And Chi Sayumi, a girl with a dark past with her memories scattered, along with the new generation of witches and wizards. Years after the dreadful war, Voldemort's followers began stirring from the shadows once more...Is a new Dark Lord is in amidst of waking?
1. Chapter 1 : The Letter

_Summary : This story takes place alongside the new generation. It tells the story of Elina Springfield, an orphaned shy young witch whose parents disappeared one day like air. And Chi Sayumi, a girl with a dark past with her memories scattered._

 _A war that cannot be avoided will once again threaten the magical world. How will the 2 heroine with the help of everyone face the challenges ahead when the world barely managed to recover from the last one._

 _A tale of friendship , love , bravery and finding one's purpose._

* * *

 _A/N : Hi guys! this is a collab work with one of my friends from high school. I hope you enjoy it and feel free to review/comment anything you want as long as it is not spam! The next chapter will be out when my friend gives it to me . ^o^_

 _I hope you enjoy it ! and please leave a review~_

 _-Hayleyneko-_

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

 _The letter_

- **Elina Springfield -**

I tried. I really did. I tried to put on a brave front and be independent but somehow, my goal is always far within my grasp. I never knew what it felt like to be alone until that day. Even though I was the only child, my parents were always close by. Their warm hugs and kisses were always waiting for me.

Mom's tender and soft smile, dad's strong arms that would lift me up into the sky, I miss it, more than anything. I miss the way dad would always call me his ' _little princess_ ' and would always tickle me. I loved the way he read my bedtime stories and then he would always kiss me on my forehead and tuck me in.

I was always looking forward to a bright new day. The smell of fresh dew and mom's famous pancakes would wake me up instantly. When they were not around, I would sit beside the window pane waiting for them to appariate in front of the door.

Sometimes they would not come back for days because of their jobs as Aurors but the thought of seeing their faces and their faces would always cheer me up. Besides, I got Flynn the house elf to play with.

Then one day, I was sitting beside the window pane as usual waiting for them. I waited for hours and then the hours turned into days and the days turned into weeks. I could not comprehend why they were taking so long until a man wearing a black hat and cloak knocked on my door. I was too young to understand everything he said immediately. But I knew by the look on his face, my parents were never ever coming back.

My parents disappeared from their radar and no matter how they looked for my parents, they were nowhere to be found. The sound of their voices played in my mind like a broken radio. Everything became hazy and the world which I thought was full of sunshine and rainbows suddenly became a dark, dark place for me.

I kept silent and let the authorities decide everything for me. I gave Flynn a pair of socks to free him. I couldn't be beside him any longer, every time I looked at his face the memories of my parents would come back and brought tears to my eyes. It was decided that I would be placed in a home for orphans.

"Welcome to Madam Sally's home for orphans. This is where you will be staying from now on," the authorities said as we walked through an old wooden house filled with children who were in the same boat as me. I nodded at the man who brought me and then curtsy slightly to thank him. I tried to say 'thank you' but no voice escaped my mouth.

"A new GIRL!" someone screamed and pointed at me. Immediately, gangs of people surrounded me, demanding answers to their questions. It didn't stop until a lady who wore a friendly smile cleared her throat. She lightly reprimanded them not to scare me and then took me upstairs to a room filled with countless double-decker beds.

She showed me my bed and told me to wash up.

"Supper will be ready in a while, love," she told me as she headed out of the room and down the stairs. I quickly did what I was told and then went down when I heard a child screaming, "SUPPER!" while ringing a bell.

During dinner, it was like a war zone. The bread disappeared from the table as soon as it was placed and don't get me started on the chicken and the meat loaf. I barely gotten scraps but even if I did get a juicy piece of meat, I didn't have much appetite anyway.

"Ya know, girls get to sign up for free ballet classes. It is sponsored by whatcha call it again, the charity thing. Do you know what is ballet?" a boy said to me while stuffing his face with all kinds of food. I simply nodded in reply and then he said nothing further, concentrating on his food.

I sneaked away from the dinner table and went to the drawing room. On the chalkboard, I saw the sign-up list for the ballet classes and without a second thought, I wrote my name on it.

Ballet. I love ballet. I would always perform a small recital for my parents every now and then. The classes started not long after and while I practiced my positions for ballet, I thought of nothing else and for the first time in a few months I was actually happy.

But that happiness was only during the classes. At the orphanage, I had no friends and everyone called me weird. The orphanage was filled with different classes which include elfs, leprechauns and of course, those with magical backgrounds.

I was alone like a bird trapped in a cage. I often cried in my sleep wishing that all this was just a horrible dream, that I would wake up and see my parent's faces once more and above all else, I wished not to be alone anymore.

Then one day, a miracle happened. I made my first and bestest friend. Her name was Sayumi and she came from a different background than the rest of us. Her parents were trained assassins and she was in training to be one too.

She saved me from a bunch of bullies that summer day. None of us could expect that the frail , quiet and innocent girl could have such a dark backstory. She easily defeated 3 guys whom were twice her size . I was so stunned that I couldn't even speak until she showed me a slight smile.

"My dad and mom were wizards and so were my grandparents. But they were brought up as _**warriors**_ instead. My ancestors used magic only to carry out chores. Magic was never something really useful to us. We view it as something foolish and only used it for chores," she said to me when I revealed my background to her.

I considered what she said to me to be very interesting. But what interested me more was the way she called her parents and ancestors 'warriors.' She never liked the term _**assassins**_ and always scorn when people called her that.

She stood up for me and gave me a reason to be happy. I love her like a sister I never had. I wanted to be by her side forever and ever and that's why when the letter came, I had mixed feelings.

"Should I attend Hogwarts?" I thought as I paced up and down.

 **-Chi Sayumi-**

My memory is in a mess. It is in pieces and fragments that is scattered all around my mind. The things that I remember are tiny but somehow I feel that it all links together. I remember a dojo made of wood and in front of it was a beautiful traditional Zen garden and in the center of it was a lake which was filled with lotus flowers blooming with a very pretty deep pink.

I recall various having held various weapons like _shrunken, kunai, sais, katanas , double-edged swords_ and many others. Too many to name. I remember caressing the wooden sheath that was engraved with magnificent butterflies which were dancing above a fragile lily. The katana was light and the blade shone in the light like a beautiful gem.

"Chou" I slowly said as I recalled those memories. Its name was ' _Chou'_ which means Butterfly in Japanese and it was my most precious item and it also the one stained with the most guilt and blood. I remember sharpening it every off day I had.

"Chou?" Elina repeated after me, knitting her eyebrows in confusion.

"Huh?...Oh, it's nothing. Just remembering something old," I forced a smile to hide the very fact that I was worried. Yes, I was worried. Very troubled about the fact that I couldn't remember what my parents look like, where was my home or how I even got stuck in this run down home for misfits, I mean orphans.

I stood up , brush off the dust of my skirt and began to stretch.

"Isn't it time for your ballet lessons?" I asked Elina with a slight smile. Elina, realizing the time, stood up immediately and rushed for her lessons stopping for a slight moment to thank me.

I sighed deeply as soon as Elina left my presence. She was the only one that talked to me. Well, her and Madam Sally. Everyone else stayed clear of me because of my background. I didn't blame them though, or rather I couldn't blame them. If I was in their shoes, I would stay away from anyone whose background was as horrid as mine.

As I lie on the bed, staring at the ceiling, I tried my very best to recall those lost memories. I starting thinking about my parents but nothing came to mind. It was funny, I could remember my grandparents clearly but not my parents or siblings if I ever had any. As Madam Sally passed by my room, a faint familiar smell greeted me, I stood up immediately and rush after her.

I recognize that scent. It was the scent of home. The scent of peach blossoms and lotus flowers.

"Madam Sally," I called out to her.

"May I help you Sayumi?" She greeted me but she had a hard time looking me in the eye and with that, I knew something came up and it concerned me.

Madam Sally was a very easy person to read especially for someone trained in my field. Whenever she did something wrong or did a mistake, she would try her very best to avoid eye contact. But this time, it was different. Not only she did not make any eye contact with me, her gaze was fixated at my necklace which was a crest of my clan, a blood dragon.

"Is there something you would like to tell me?" I asked her calmly.

"N-No. Nothing at all dear. What makes you ask that?" She stuttered which only make me more suspicious. She began to slowly move her right hand behind her back.

"What is that?" I asked , pointing at her hands.

"Nothing! I swear!," she exclaimed

"Please," I begged her. The letter could have been a clue to unlocking my memory. I was desperate. I needed to know who I really am, who I was.

"…Fine," Madam Sally sighed and finally give in to me.

"But read it in your room and do not ask me about anything. I too, do not know much about your family," she warned me sternly.

I took the letter, bowed deeply to her and ran off to my room as fast as my legs could carry me. As I sat on the lower bunk bed that Elina and I shared, I stared at the envelope that was brown and faded. My hand caressed over the wax seal of my family crest.

"The blood dragon…." I murmured. Why does it feel so painful just looking at it? My head spun as I carelessly opened the envelope.

The letter was written on 宣纸 or rice paper in English. The paper was created in China long ago and was fragile and could be torn easily.

The contents of the letter was written in an ancient language that is only used by the main family to conceal anything that could affect the clan in a drastic way.

 _ **Dear Sayumi**_

 _ **I am sure you have many questions.**_

 _ **It will all come back to you one day, but not soon.**_

 _ **But I can assure you this,**_

 _ **Do not be afraid,**_

 _ **Do not fear,**_

 _ **I know that it might be confusing now,**_

 _ **But trust this old man,**_

 _ **This was the only way to protect you,**_

 _ **And our legacy.**_

 _ **For now, I am sure you are in a dilemma,**_

 _ **It might be best to enter into Hogwarts first,**_

 _ **But do not reveal much about yourself.**_

 _ **Enemies are everywhere,**_

 _ **And a war is coming.**_

 _ **From your Grandfather,**_

 _ **With much love.**_

As I reread the letter from Grandfather over and over again, something about the way he phrases everything, made me safe and complete. Maybe because the way he reassured me, was a familiar feeling that I once remembered before.

That night, when everyone went to bed, I went over to Madam Sally's office and knocked on the door.

Her office was still brightly lit with numerous candles and the scent of her favorite flowers, Lily of the Valley was wafting around the room.

"Madam Sally?" I called out.  
"Yes dear?" Madam Sally answered with a smile.

"I decided to go to Hogwarts," I said sheepishly.

Madam Sally gave me a bright smile and her eyes had a twinkle.

"I am sure you have made the right decision," she said.

"I hope I did," I muttered under my breath.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review :) it will help me alot! and don't forget to recommend to your friends! :)


	2. Chapter 2 : Diagon Alley

**A/N** : Thanks for clicking on this story and hope you enjoy this chapter! My friend, JW wrote this chapter and I edited some parts. Please give us your support!

Don't forget to review! Flames are accpetable! :) If there is any mistake please let us know!

 **JW** :Hayleyneko's buddy here thanks for all the support you've given her! Please continue to do so! XD

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Diagon Alley**

 **\- Elina Springfield -**

"Come along dearies, Diagon Alley waits for no one!" shouted Madam Sally.

Both Sayumi and I hurried towards our caretaker. As expected, with warrior training in her regimen, Sayumi swiftly passed by me, light on her feet as always. Rolling my eyes, I readjusted my backpack before I quickened my pace.

" _Show off_ ," I muttered under my breath as I caught up just behind her.

Sayumi glanced back at me, the corner of her mouth twitched as she eyed me with faint amusement. Though no one could tell, she really has changed throughout our time together in the orphanage, not by much though, **just a little**. Nobody dared to talk to her in the orphanage, not that she cared. Even I was scared of her at first. Her cold nonchalant expressions were difficult to read. Now here we are, passing by the Leaky Cauldron on the way to Diagon Alley to buy our textbooks and materials for the school year at Hogwarts, together.

Halting before the brick wall, Madam Sally took out her wand and began to tap in an anticlockwise motion on the bricks. No sooner had she finished, the bricks began to tremble then began to recede from the middle forming a large archway leading to Diagon Alley.

I often came to Diagon Alley with my parents. It was exciting visiting it around the middle of summer before the school term began. I often hoped that the years will fly by faster as I peered into various shops looking at all the excited faces as they purchased their first wand or their robes. But this very moment, _if I could_ , I would turn back the clock and treasure the time together with parents more.

"Stay close now... We wouldn't want to get lost now would we?" Madam Sally said as she placed both hands on our shoulders as she guided us through the bustling alley filled with shoppers going about their usual morning.

I couldn't see much with people towering over me, but it would be hard to avoid the **huge** building that was Gringotts, which was just a few steps away.

Entering through both doors, we walked past some goblins, some I'd seen before while others were new, as we passed, toward the counter where a peculiar goblin was shaking his quill at the other next to him, looking rather peevish. Goblins rarely looked away from their work, utter concentration focused on weighing their jewels and gold.

Once we reached the counter, Madam Sally cleared her throat loudly eliciting a look from the disgruntled goblin.

"We've come for Elina Springfield's vault," said Madam Sally as she placed my key on the counter.

He looked at his papers briefly before calling out to another goblin to escort us to my vault. The trip was mainly uneventful save for a slight encounter with sphinx which nearly _**skewered**_ us with its feathers.

We exited the bank, with small bags of galleons and knuts in my pockets. Madam Sally turned to us and gave Sayumi her own bag of money. She explained she'd kept it for safekeeping and that it had come along with the letter. Turning to Sayumi, I gave a questioning look.

"What letter?"

" _Just a letter_ ," she dismissed.

I found it odd that she never said anything about it but I thought nothing more of it when we ventured for Madam Malkin's Robes of All Occasions to get our school robes. However, it was fully occupied with customers taking their measurements so we decided to leave the robes for last.

"Oh dear me! I nearly forgot that I have business to tend to about the orphanage, so both of you just check the things of your list and after you've finished just wait in front of the sweets shop

for me. Be sure to remain wary of pickpockets!" Madam Sally quickly said and left both of us to finish our shopping.

Just down the street was Ollivanders. Mum and Dad used to visit the shop frequently mostly because they needed maintenance on their wands, being vigilant as they were. Though since Graeme, **Ollivander's son** had inherited the business his craftsmanship could not compare with Ollivanders, as my father described. I skipped happily with the thoughts of getting my very first wand.

Sayumi and I entered the wand shop, welcomed with whiffs of old parchment and a hints of oak. Old man Graeme entered from the back greeting us with a warm but strangely cryptic smile.

"Ah, how nice to see you again Ms Springfield. Last I saw you, you were just a babe, how you've grown... Here for your very first wand I presume?"

Returning his smile with one of my own, I nodded before turning to Sayumi.

"Yes, so this is my friend Sayumi-"

" _ **Ahh yes..**_ welcome to Ollivanders." Graeme said cutting me off.

"I heard about from Sally. You are _exactly_ as she described,"

Sayumi nodded in silence before resuming to study her surroundings.

Once Graeme finished measuring my wand arm, he led us to the counter where he proceeded to pick out a withered box, placing it on the counter. Removing the wand from its box, he held it out to me. When my hand grasped the wand, my hair stood on end as I gave it a flick which resulted in a flurry of sparks flying from the tip.

" 10 ½" _with Unicorn hair enclosed in willow_ , pliable and excellent for Charms. Much like your mother. "

My mother... It was bitter-sweet, many said I took after her.

Turning to Sayumi, he measured her next before returning to the shelves shifting the boxes until he found a box which was adorned with a red dragon. Opening it, he took out the wand which had been encased in velvet.

"9 ½ " with Unicorn hair in chestnut bark, sturdy but light. Try this,"

Sayumi did so, waving it but the result was rather unexpected. The wind picked up till the parchment papers were streaming throughout the room as if they were putting on a performance for us. Almost immediately, Graeme waved his wand to which wind died down.

"Well, _definitely not that,"_ Graeme mumbled as he furrowed his brow.

Digging deeper through the shelves, he picked another box which contained a slim but sturdy wand, Looking at Sayumi with a hint of curiosity in his eyes he placed the wand in her hand.

Sayumi twisted her wrist with a flick and warmth filled the room as sparks of red and orange flew from her wand.

"9 ½" with Dragon Heartstring-"

" _ **In Plum Blossom Bark"**_ Sayumi stated, cutting him off.

Graeme raised his brow as she looked at her questionably.

"The scent," Sayumi said as she placed the wand back on it's box, not even glancing at the old man.

"Sorry?"

"The wand had a faint scent of Plum Blossoms,"

"Sal did say that you were an _**exceptional**_ _**and unique**_ girl."

Graeme smiled at her with a twinkle in his eye and then wrapped up both boxes in separate parchment paper.

When we finished paying for our wands, we proceed to the bookstore. Of course, I didn't expect my clumsiness to catch up with me as I crashed into a tall figure dropping my things in the process. Looking up to apologize, my voice caught in my throat as I was looking into pair of green eyes before moving upwards to stare at the all too familiar lightning bolt scar engraved in his forehead barely hidden beneath his bangs. The newspapers didn't do him justice, unlike his stoic demeanor in the papers, **Harry Potter** was smiling apologetically in an almost humble manner. It almost made me think he was just an average person on the street.

"I'm sorry, here let me help you." he said, bending down to grab a few of my books for me.

Breaking out of my reverie, my cheeks heated in embarrassment as I insisted that I could do it myself and that he had nothing to apologise for. I scrambled to grab my things while he passed my other books to me. Stuttering another apology and thanks for his help I hurried off after Sayumi. I could hardly contain my excitement as I recounted the events to her.

Rolling her eyes, she nodded continuously as I droll on about his great achievements until something caught her eye behind me. I turned around to see a dark-haired boy who looked a little over our age running toward us with my Transfiguration book in hand.

"You dropped this." he said stopping in front of us holding out the book with a grin. I thanked him politely as I took it.

He looked like miniature copy of Harry, except for his chocolate-brown eyes. As I stood there awkwardly staring at him until I heard Sayumi cough beside me.

"Um... Thank you, my name's Elina and this is Sayumi." I said gesturing to Sayumi next to me. She gave me a look to say this wasn't what she meant.

Ignoring the glare behind me, I continued.

"And you are?"

The boy grinned mischievously before reaching a hand out.

" James Potter."


	3. Chapter 3 : Pets Galore

A/N : Hello everyone! This week's chapter is done by yours truly :) Hope you enjoy it! Please give me your thoughts about it! I would love to hear all about it! Positive or negative :]

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **Pets Galore**_

 **\- Chi Sayumi –**

"James Potter," the boy dressed in a plain maroon shirt paired with faded jeans mischievously said before reaching his hand out.

Elina stood there, her eyes open as widely as it possibly could as the boy waited for a response from either of us. I nudged her _lightly_ as it was getting awkward with him just waiting and Elina not moving a single muscle. Heck, I think she wasn't even breathing at that moment.

"O-Oh! N-Nice to meet you!" Elina managed to finally say, cupping his hand with both of her own and shaking it vigorously.

"Nice to meet you too,"

"Sor-r-ry about this. I mean you are …. What I want to say is-"

"Don't worry about it. I get that quite a lot," James said cutting Elina off midsentence with a dashing smile.

"Sorry I didn't catch what you said your name was. What was it again?" James asked, turning towards me, with his hand reaching out once again.

"That's because I didn't"

"Excuse me?"

"I said that I didn't what my name was. **_Elina_** mentioned it _for me_ ,"

"…So may I get your name then?"

"I don't give my name to strangers," I said glaring at him before turning around and walked away with my basket of books from the both of them. I could hear Elina apologizing profusely for my actions in the distant as I headed back to the shelves to find my final textbook required, 'A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration 35th Edition'.

After scanning the covers of the books in a quick manner, I finally found it, but to my dismay, it was on the very top of the shelf. I tried desperately to reach out to the book, tip toed and stretching my arm out as far as humanly possible, holding on to the layers of the shelf for support.

After a good 5 minutes of trying, frustrated, I took a book that was wrapped in plastic and flung it towards _'A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration 35_ _th_ _Edition'_ and both books fell to the floor.

I picked both up and placed the former back and marched off with the latter in my basket of books that was getting quite heavy.

" **SAYUMI!** " A voice behind called out to me. Turning around, I saw Elina with cheeks flushed like the colour of rose.

" _What?_ " I asked slightly annoyed.

"How could you just march off like that?"

"And your point being?"

"How can you walk away from...From the son of the boy who lived?!"

"Simple. **_I don't care_**. AND it was just his son," I said rolling my eyes at her.

"You're **impossible** Mi,"

"Elina, I did not grow up listening to stories of the battle of Hogwarts, and Dumbledore's army or anything of that stuff for that matter. I didn't even know anything about it until you barrage me with the stories about it,"

" ** _WELL!_** You could have just been a **smidge** nicer to him!"

"Now _you're_ impossible,"

I placed my books on the counter alongside with Elina's and optioned it to be delivered to the orphanage. As we continued bickering, at the corner of my eye I spotted James Potter teasing some poor boy that seemed roughly the same age as Elina and I. Ignoring it, I dragged Elina out of the store.

"What's next?"

"A first year, if desired may either bring with them an owl, toad or cat," Elina said reading off the list.

"Great, is there a pet shop around here?"

"There is one up north called Magical Menagerie or something like that. That's where my family used to go… I think?"

"You think?"

" ** _NO!_** I AM ABSOLUTELY SURE!" Elina stated, huffing out her chest as she marched in front of me, leading the way.

As we walked, and walked, and walked, and walked, for what it seemed like a hundred miles, we finally reached a pet shop, but not the one Elina mentioned. Fed up, I told her that we should just give up on looking for that shop and try this one instead. Elina tired and weary, was quick on agreeing to my idea.

Before turning the dusty old doorknob, I observed the exterior of the shop. The window display was dusty and cloudy but you could still see bits and parts of the interior. Above the window was a sign written " _Pets Galore"_ with the 'e' at the end of 'galore' missing.

As I pushed the door open, a puff of dust greeted me and Elina making the both of us cough and sneeze.

"Hello?" Elina greeted but nobody answered.

The old wooden floor creaks with every step I take and the musty smell of the shop made my eyes water just a little. The shop was cramped with cages filled with animals in every nook and cranny. I peered into some of the cages where the animals inside stay still without moving as if it were dead, but as I observed further, I could see small movements of the chests indicating that they were indeed alive, _but just barely._

" **HELLO?!** " Elina greeted, louder this time.

"Coughs* I 'ave already paid tis month's rent!" a muffled old voice shouted as an old lady emerged from the room behind the counter.

"Oh hello 'earies, and who might ya be?" The old lady expression quickly shifted as soon as she laid her eyes on us.

"We came here to buy pets" Elina answered her in which upon hearing it, smiled from ear to ear.

"Oh did ya now! Well look around and see then! Let tis old 'ady know which one ya 'icks"

"Sure," I answered, slightly annoyed by all the dust floating.

"Don't be shy now! Just 'ick one! I will be in the 'oom at the back! Call me when needed!" The old lady said and briskly walked back to the room she came out from.

"It might be a mistake coming here Mi,"

"Just pick one. There is bound to **_something_** cute here for you,"

With a grumpy mood, Elina scanned all the cages hoping something will catch her eye. She stopped in front of a rusty old cage that was hanging off the ceiling. It looked like a ferret but at the same time not, possibly due to malnourishment judging by the state of its skinny frame. It was shivering with its tail between its legs eyeing Elina warily, as she demanded asked the lady (rather loudly I must add) if she could carry it. Surprisingly, she managed to coax it out of its cage and into her arms. Beaming, she turned to me.

"Isn't this cute?"

"No…. Not the slightest"

"It was a _rhetorical_ question Mi,"

"Still a question,"

"*Roll eyes* found anything you like?"

"Other than that century old book of Jane Eyre on the counter, nothing,"

Elina sighed heavily ,exasperated by my lack of enthusiasm.

"Well, we don't have much time left. So just pick something, anything!" she cried desperately, jostling the sleeping ferret awake in her arms.

Rolling my eyes, I scanned the room once more to see if I miss anything. All the creatures were strange and weird-looking. Almost giving up hope, I walked towards the counter hoping that the old lady could help find one for me, when a cage on floor started to move a little, catching my attention.

Bending down, so that I could look at the cage at more appropriate angle, I noticed that the creature within wasn't unlike all the creatures in the store. It looked happy to see my face as its tail wagged faster than a heartbeat.

Placing my finger near the bars of the cage, the little pup licked me gently. Its eyes were different colour from each other, making it heterochromia.

"It looks scary," Elina blurted out carrying her ferret in her arms, backing away as if it would consume her whole with one bite.

"No more than your little weasel" I teased.

" **IT'S A FERRET!** "

"Yeah, yeah,"

"Are you getting the pup?"

"I'm not sure. Should I?"

"It looks like a wolf and its eyes are different from one another. The brown eye looks okay but the pale blue eye on the left looks kinda scary. Is it a dog? Or a wolf?"

"The label is smudged, I can't read it," staring at the pup whose eyes reflected my own image as it stared at me with its tongue sticking out.

"My, my did ya take a liking towards tat ol' pup there?" The old lady emerged from the room once more, peering at our actions.

"This is a puppy? Or a wolf?" Elina asked confused.

"Tat lil one is a mix. It 'as bits of wolf, dog and an Arctic fox,"

"Is it allowed in school?"

"They don't grow as big as a fox, ya know? Probably could grow 'ust a lil smaller than the artic fox,"

I patted the wolf/fox/dog hybrid's paw. The gray with white undercoat fur of it deserved a good brushing and scrubbing.

" _I'll take it,_ " I murmured.

"'cuse me laddie?"

 **"** **I'll take it** ," I said with a louder voice.

" **MI!** Don't be insane!"

"I'm buying it and that's that,"

"Very good then! 'Ust come to the counter to pay for it then. Ya taking the Jarvey mix then laddie?"

" **JARVEY?!** This cutie in my arms now is a JARVEY?!" Elina asked rather loudly making my ears ring.

"Ferret and Jarvey mix. 'Ould pass of a ferret ain't it? Don'tcha worry. It 'as only 1 quarter of Jarvey blood in it. Diluted. Never heard it spoke human speech befor- oh what am I sayin',"

"Just take it Elina. I don't think it will be a problem," I coaxed her. The faster we buy it, the faster I get to go back to _bed._

"…... **FINE** …."

"Very good laddies. This old lady shall giv ya laddies a lil discount!" The old lady said with a hearty laugh.

After making payment and choosing a collar for each of our pets, we proceed to meet Madam Sally at the agreed place. Elina, being as happy as she was, skipped practically the entire way.

"How was your shopping dearies?" Madam Sally asked observing our new pets.

Elina started talking non-stop about everything that happened to the last detail. It was tiring just listening to her but Madam Sally just nodded to everything she said, smiling happily. As we walked, a girl wearing all white bumped in to me. She bowed as a way of apologizing and left rather in a quick manner. As she ran past me, a familiar scent and a glimpse of a ruby earring made my heart stop for a moment.

I knew her **. NO**. I know her. Shoving my stuffs into Elina and Madam Sally's arms, I ran after her.

The girl walked faster and faster and no matter how fast I ran, she was still ahead of me. I have no idea how many people I pushed out of my way as I tried to catch up to her. My mind was in a state of confusion. I did not know why I ran, who she was and why I was so desperate. All I knew that I have to see her face.

"S-STOP!" I finally shouted at the top of my lungs. People turned and stared at me as I ran like a mad person.

Finally, my legs gave in and I fell, skinning my knees and arms. Blood trickled down my legs and arms as I got up. I look around me for the girl in white but she disappeared from my view. My head felt light and patches of darkness clouded my vision. The last thing I remembered before seeping into the darkness was a maroon shirt and the smell of plum blossom. _The smell of home_.


End file.
